There exist several small packages and sachets for storing and packaging numerous consumer products, including liquids, powders, pastes, and solid objects such as tissues. Frequently, there is a consumer desire to have a package that is highly portable and suitable for placement in the car, the home, a purse, a diaper bag, or other luggage. These packages are small enough to be used in a portable manner. These packages are also generally designed for single use of the contents stored within. However, many of these packages have significant disadvantages.
For example, often packages for use with personal care products such as wipes or tissues require a user to use two hands to open the package. One hand must be used to hold the package while the second hand is used to grip and tear the package. Many people who use these personal care products are care givers. The contents of the dispenser need to be readily accessible without an undue struggle to access the contents when needed. For example, wet wipes are used to clean up spills or during diapering of a child. The dispenser's ease of use is important for these tasks when speed or the capability to open the package using only one hand is an advantage. If the package may be opened with one hand, the process is simpler and the user can use their other hand for other safety or caretaking tasks.
In addition, packages exist that allow for one-handed access to the contents by bending the package to open along weakened lines and gain access to the product. These packages are often used for liquid products that can then be squeezed from the package onto a surface. However, the current packages do not adequately dispense solid products such as wipes or tissues. The weakened lines are straight lines that do not provide adequate space when open to allow a user to grab the wipe and pull from the package. Thus, use of these types of packages may be difficult for a user.
Thus, there is a need for a package that provides adequate access to the contents of the package with the use of only one hand.